


Rebel Swine

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Bestiality, M/M, Pigs, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: A day in Luke's happy farm life, with his newly acquired pig.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 10





	Rebel Swine

Luke sat up to the beat of his alarm clock, turning towards it and smacking the button on top with his hand. He had a lot to do today, so it was important that he got up early. He pushed his pink piggy patterned blankets off of his legs, swinging them to the side before standing up, dressed head to toe in piggy pajamas. He yawned, his hand blocking the hot cloud of air that came from his mouth as he did so. 

The walk from his room to the kitchen was uneventful, He passed by a few framed pictures of his family, his mom, his dad, and the seventy pictures of his beloved pig. 

He liked pigs, no, loved pigs, and he just found it so strange that even though he lived on a farm, he had no pigs ...They had cows, and sheep, chickens and dogs and cats but no coily tailed pink piggies to keep Luke company, until about a week ago when one was given to them. 

Luke sat at the table in the kitchen, messing with the plaid tablecloth as he watched his beloved come trotting around the corner. A big, fat, chonky pig with little black spots all over his back. Luke grinned widely as Clive plopped down beside him, huffing as he looked up at Luke, waiting for his breakfast. He was a Mangalista pig, only his hair was spiky and brown, he looked like a slightly toasted marshmallow, and he smelled like one too, what with the shampoo Luke used on him. 

Brenda came into the kitchen, tying her apron around her waist as she looked over at Luke, and smiled, “Alright, so what do you want for breakfast?” She asked, already knowing the answer. Clive oinked, and Luke excitedly slapped his hands down on the table, “Oatmeal!” He said, getting a nod from his slightly tired mom. She’d been up all night wrangling that pig into a bath, he could be so difficult sometimes. Luke hummed a tune as he waited, rhythmically banging on the table. Clark came into the room a few seconds later, running his hands through his hair before taking one look at Luke. 

“Luke, what did I say about banging on the table? It’s not going to make her cook any faster …” He said, and Brenda chuckled, mumbling something under her breath. Clark looked, but he didn’t hear it, so he just sat down at the table across from Luke. “Where’s your hog?” He asked, smelling the familiar scent of Oatmeal. He let out a sigh, happy that Luke was enthusiastic about eating things his pig could eat, but … they’d been eating oatmeal every day ever since they got the animal. 

Luke looked down, “He’s right here! He’s sitting down, being a good boy” Luke said, triggering Clive’s rebelliousness. He honked as loud as he could, and started pushing the chair out from underneath the table. He continued to oink and honk and groan as he attempted to get up into the chair. 

Gravity was not his friend, but eventually he made it, and he joined Luke in slamming his hooves on the table. Luke watched him for a second, becoming inspired by his sudden actions, and in a second they were both slamming their hands on the table, shaking the flower vase in the center, getting on Clark’s everlasting nerves. Brenda turned, looking at the two with a bright smile. She didn’t mind it all that much, it wasn’t like they were actually rushing, they were just excited to have breakfast. She poured their oatmeal into the respective bowls, sliding Luke his bowl, along with some toast and a glass of milk. “No pigs at the table.” She said to Clive, who gave her an offended look. He snorted at her, and she crossed her arms, “Don’t you take that tone with me, down. Now.” 

Luke watched as Clive got down, trotting around the table to go nibble at the bottom of her apron. Brenda ignored it, Sliding Clark a stack of waffles with some homemade strawberry syrup on top. He smiled, not even wanting to eat it. It just looked so perfect, and it smelled so good, but he was hungry, so he thanked her as she brought over a cup of freshly squeezed milk and he ate like he did every morning … crying internally, heart about to burst from how lucky he felt. 

Brenda filled a bowl with whatever was left, making an ungodly mix of oatmeal, pancake, strawberries and syrup, and she set it on the floor. Clive was too busy angrily biting her apron to notice, so she took a little bit of it, and wiped it on his nose.

He stopped … and pulled away, attempting to lick it off. Luke just watched him try, finding the whole thing entirely too adorable. Eventually he found his bowl, eating his heart away, getting food all over the floor in the process. 

“Luke, you’re going to have to start washing him on your own, I was up until three AM.” Brenda said, sitting down. Luke nodded, “aren’t you going to eat anything?” He asked, and she shook her head, “I’ve already eaten, now, remember your chores for today. I need you to feed the chickens, spray the plants in the greenroom, give the sheep a shave, you know the drill.” She said, and Luke nodded. 

“And don’t forget to get dressed today, brush your teeth and wash your face!” She said, getting another nod from Luke as he pushed his bowl away. “Thank you! I love you! I’m going!” his voice echoed off the walls as he ran away, eager to get this day started. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke walked along the dirt path, pulling Clive’s lazy butt along in a red waggon. He was surrounded by chicken feed and a comb with sharpened scissors. Luke had put a flower in the back of the waggon, but Clive had eaten it before he had a chance to plant it … because he’s mean. 

The sun was bright in the sky though, today was a nice, hot summer day, and Luke was happy Clive enjoyed the taste of his flowers. He stopped in front of the coop, looking around at the overgrown grass. He needed to give it a trim sometime soon, but not today. “Stay here!” Luke said, picking up the bag of feed from his waggon. The old wooden steps of the coop creaked with Luke’s weight, and so did the door as it was forced from it’s rusted position. The chickens all squawked at his arrival, and Luke smiled, tossing the feed outside. “It’s time to come out! Good morning Penny, Good morning Lulu, Good morning Janet, Good morning Tasha, Good morning Tori!” Luke said, tossing the feed around. Once he was done saying his good mornings to all his feathered friends, he put the bag of feed back into the waggon.

Clive seemed to be sunbathing, Laying on his back, letting his handsome belly tan in the sun. Luke just watched him for a second, extremely pleased. So cute, He reached out and poked Clive’s stomach, watching him kick a leg out, his own personal way of saying “stop it!” without biting Luke. 

“You’re gonna have to walk sometime today, you need to get moving every once in a while too!” Luke said, pulling the waggon along. Clive huffed, and rolled over, kicking Luke’s plant off of the waggon. 

The sound of the clay pot breaking caught the boy’s attention, and he turned, before frowning a little at his broken flower pot. “That’s not very nice!” Luke said, walking over to it. He looked at Clive … before picking him up, taking him out of the waggon. Clive squealed angrily, looking up at Luke, who put the broken bits in the waggon. “You broke it, so now you’re going to have to walk, since there’s no way you’re sitting on something sharp.” 

_ Squeee!! _

“Well you shouldn’t break my things then! But don’t worry, On our next stop i’ll throw it out and you can have your spot back, alright? Luke asked, hearing a few low honks and reluctant hoof stomping. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke combed through the fur of his fluffy friends, grooming them all one by one. Clive was running around the field, herding the sheep back into their proper pins. He oinked at them until they got in, chasing the stray ones around. The sheep eventually crowded around Luke, all of them laying in the grass, waiting for their turn to get groomed. Luke looked over at Clive as he ran around in circles, probably blowing off some steam. He seemed to like being outside, despite the fact that once Luke brought him in, he would refuse to get up until the next day. 

Luke watched him stop, breathing hard before he flopped over onto the grass, laying there like he was dead. It was a little funny, so he giggled, but that seemed to catch Clive’s attention, and in a second he was running over, headbutting Luke in the arm for laughing at him. 

“Aah! I’m sorry!” Luke whined, being rolled over and sniffed. Pink trotters began poking at him, before Clive pulled his super secret special move, rolling over, laying on top of Luke. 

Luke didn’t mind it at all, He let out happy laughs, taking this rebel pig’s actions as acts of affection. He began to comb Clive’s hair, scratching his scalp, cutting it for him. “You’re so heavy-” He commented, “but your hair is nice and soft- did you like your bath?” Luke asked, getting a disagreeable oink in response. “Aw! It’s just because you’re too busy rolling around in the mud all day long.” Luke said. He continued to comb Clive’s hair, eventually having to sit up to reach the other side. Clive just sat there and let him, laying on the grass as the sheep began to huddle around the two, wanting to join in on the cuddling. 

“There, now you’ve got a nice haircut-” Luke said, only getting a huff as Clive spotted a brown puddle off in the distance. Luke ran his hand over Clive’s head. He was caught a little off guard as Clive suddenly jumped up, and started running across the field. Luke watched him, figuring he was in the mood to move, before he spotted the mud puddle in the distance …

“Noo! You just had a bath!” Luke said, getting up, running after him. Clive was quick though, getting right up to the puddle before he stopped, and turned, staring at the out of breath farmer boy. 

“Come on! You can play in the mud tomorrow, but not today! You just had a bath!” Luke whined, and Clive looked at him … 

Neither of them moved, the ultimate showdown, who will survive? 

Luke jumped, attempting to pick Clive up, but the pig moved out of the way, headbutting Luke from behind, pushing him into the mud before he ran away squealing in victory. 

Luke sat up … and smiled, well, this wasn’t as bad as having to wash Clive off again. But it was going to be a pain getting these stains out of his clothes ... and his mom would be furious. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What on earth happened to you?! Were you playing in the mud  _ again?  _ Luke how many times am I going to have to tell you, you aren’t a pig!” Brenda scolded Luke, who stood there and quietly took it, not wanting to tell her that he was sabotaged. He looked down, seeing Clive sitting there with a smug look on his face, He was a little confident now that he’d gotten his hair cut … cute. Luke smiled down at him, and Clive looked up, before he huffed, biting at Luke’s ankles. 

“Ah! Cut it out!” Luke whined, being tripped up as Clive pulled at his shoestrings. He fell over, getting a little mud on the bottom of Brenda’s apron …

She sighed, now Clive was wrestling with Luke, getting mud all over himself, even after she had just washed him. 

“Both of you, in the bath, go.” She said, moving out of the doorway, letting the two inside. She pulled the waggon away, putting it back at the side of their house for Luke to use tomorrow. 

“You got me in trouble!” Luke whined, running off to the bathroom, away from Clive, who was still trying to bite him. He shut the door, but he wasn’t quick enough, shutting Clive’s face in the door. Clive let out a squeal, and angrily shoved himself through the door. 

“Noo! Just let me take a bath!” Luke whined, and Clive huffed, sitting down …

“You’re gonna watch me get undressed?”

_ Oink,  _

“You pervert.” 

_ SNORT- _

“Fine- I hope you like what you see-” Luke said, letting the bath water run. He clogged the drain with the quark, and put some of his body wash in the water to create the bubbles he wanted. He started to take his clothes off, unbuttoning his overalls as Clive watched him, not doing anything. 

“Hey, you know what I just noticed? You’re always naked! I guess it doesn’t matter, since you’re covered in hair, but your thingy is always out too- aren’t you embarrassed?” Luke asked, letting his briefs drop. He turned to get in the tub, and Clive launched at him, biting his butt, ears twitching at the sound of Luke’s sudden scream and the splash of water. 

“Ow! What was that for?” 

_ Oink!  _

“Hmf!” Luke splashed Clive, who responded by getting into the tub with him, trying to lay over him. Luke guessed Clive wanted to crush him with his body, but he wouldn’t let that happen. He pushed Clive over, and grabbed a rag, beginning to wash the mud off of him. 

The bathroom was a wreck as they both fought each other in the tub, but it ended with exhaustion …

Clive laid there, head leaning on the side of the tub as Luke figured out something very important. He was rubbing Clive between his legs, noticing him grow a lot calmer when he poked that weird swirly thing with his fingers. Clive didn’t move, or honk, he just laid there, closing his eyes as Luke did whatever he was doing …

Eventually Luke stopped, something came out, and it got in the bath water, and he didn’t know what it was so he thought Clive peed in the tub. 

He ran out of the room, and Clive just laid there, halfway asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stared at Clive as he slept … he wasn’t supposed to be in here, but he was anyways. The little dog house-like structure full of hay where Clive usually slept, Luke wasn’t supposed to come in, because, well … who would let their son sleep outside every night with a pig? He did it anyway, and he brought his blanket, wrapping it around himself as He used Clive’s stomach as a pillow. 

He heard a huff, and he smiled, nuzzling Clive as he attempted to go to sleep. 


End file.
